The prior art propose numerous cutting head attachments coupled to the distal end of a carrier boom, or the like, for remotely executing tree pruning and trimming operations. More particularly, in some embodiments of the prior art, the cutting head attachment includes a pivotable chainsaw, or rounded saw assembly in coplanar juxtaposition with a scissors or shearing means, thus allowing two types of cutting operations.
Typical examples of the prior art are PCT Publication WO9501094A1, to Widegren (published Jan. 15, 1995), U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,245, to Wildey (issued Sep. 9, 1980), U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,250, to Ericsson (issued Sep. 26, 1978), and U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,242, to Albright (issued Mar. 12, 1974). While these prior art devices can generally fulfill the objective of enabling an operator to remotely cut, trim and/or prune a tree, brushes and the likes, they are also inefficient in executing complex operations such as, for example, rapidly and efficiently selecting and cutting a single branch or a sub-group of branches, among a larger group of tightly parallel branches.
Against this background, there exist a need for an improved tree processing head. An object of this invention is to provide such a tree processing head.